Singing under the red moon in the rain
by Dark Gothic Lolita
Summary: First it started with a hat, then they sang a song together. The rain woman and a minstrel who sings under the red moon both come together. Honestly the worst summary ever and the longest name I've ever picked for a fanfic. I hope that you guys enjoy it! Look, there was even a picture already up from the internet about this paring, AWWWWW!


Hey Dark Gothic Lolita here!

Okay so this is the third idea of a oneshot that I've had buzzing around in my head! It's just made me wonder, how the hell has no one made a Rufus x Juvia fanfic yet? I just decided to be the first person to stick it out there hehehe.

So yeah, like about this name...? I've had some trouble with it. I was going to call it 'It started with a hat' but that just makes it sound like it's going to be multi chapters, which it's NOT. It's a oneshot, so I decided to go with this title! If you don't get it, it's part of Rufus' nickname which is 'The minstrel who sings at the red moon'. Now do you see where I'm coming from? Lol

I'm also going to say this now, any guest who read this, I thank you for any kinds words that you'll say. This is because I can't reply to you guys and a guest reviewed a oneshot of mine and I just couldn't reply back when it was nice. So this is for any guests to say something nice, THANK YOU SO MUCH, LOLITA-LOVE EVERYWHERE!

Sorry for any crappy grammar and spelling, I don't own Fairy Tail or their characters either!

ENJOY!

* * *

**Singing under the red moon in the rain**

**Oneshot**

Juvia stared at the odd black hat that lay in her hands. Well it wasn't really odd, seeing as it looked like it was made of fine material and she knew it would cost a hefty amount of jewels in a shop. She looked back at the weird man who owned the stall. Did he really think this was a suitable prize for a woman like her? She half heartedly thanked him and he smiled brightly. "You'll need that hat sometime tonight! Believe me!" Juvia nodded, not really caring about what he was saying to her. As soon as her back was turned on him, she began to walk away and she rolled her perfectly dark blue eyes. What was he, a useless fortune teller?

She admired the hat in many different angles, the velvet material very soft to the touch. She shrugged. Maybe she could keep it, but why did it remind her of someone? She carried on moving around the people in the fair. There was a stage further up where there was a spotlight and it would randomly fall on someone or two people and they would either a solo or a duet. Juvia thought that was stupid, to be able to perform a duet with someone you don't know. How would they agree on a song? Then she saw that they were given songs to sing. That made more sense.

She stood with the rest of the crowd, watching some people disgrace themselves while some others managed to pull it off. Juvia couldn't help but smile. She had never been to the fair in her hometown because of the rain when she was a child. She was always told to leave town for a while until the fair was gone. Now she was actually here enjoying herself. Her hometown did have some really cool things.

Suddenly, the last soloist had finished and there were two spotlights flying around. Juvia was just looking around at people to see if she could remember anyone since she had left for Phantom. Then someone's name was called out and she could see a familiar young man with long blonde hair walk up onto the stage with the spotlight on him, but she was too far away to see who it was up close.

Suddenly, she was blinded and she could feel a whole bunch of people move away from her. When she got used to the intensity of the light, she could see that everyone was out of the circle of light and that she was only one standing there. Her jaw dropped as people started cheering and pushing her forward. "No, no! You guys don't understand! Juvia doesn't sing! She doesn't like to, nor does she want to! Okay maybe Juvia sings just a little bit in the shower, but who doesn't?! Guys? You're not even listening to Juvia!" They didn't listen to her. Her shouts of protest were futile as they just pushed her up onto the stage.

She sighed in semi frustration before she turned to her singing partner. She blinked at him. She remembered him from Sabertooth, the guy that Gray fought...RUFUS! That was his name! She looked at his attire and he still had a white long sleeved shirt, but instead of the red and gold long vest jacket and hat, he wore black trousers and a black jacket, but no hat and no mask. Juvia could see his eyes properly now because he wore no mask. He was actually quite handsome.

"You're Miss Juvia, if my memory serves me well." Juvia wanted to laugh at the irony. After all, his magic was memory make, so why wouldn't he remember? Juvia nodded with a smile and held her hand out. He grabbed her hand for a handshake and Juvia could see the way he eyed the hat in her left hand, almost as though he was going to ask her if she was going to wear it. She beat him to it. "Juvia can see that Rufus has no hat to match his outfit. Would he like this one? Besides, Gray-san took your other one too." He looked at her a little surprised before chuckled lightly.

"Only if the beautiful woman is offering." A blush warmed up her cheeks as she took a step forward towards him. He was wondering what she was going to do as she hadn't yet passed him the hat. Instead, her hands were raised above his head and she set the hat on his head instead. She pushed it down gently and set it in the angle she had remembered he wore his red one at the GMG. He was still a little surprised that she had done so before he smiled at her and thanked her.

"Okay you two! This is the song you'll be singing! It's called 'If it means a lot to you'. Know of it?" They both nodded. "It's in my memory, no need to worry." Of course Juvia knew the song! It was one of her personal favourites! They were both handed microphones and the music started up. The crowd went silent as they listened to Rufus. He sang every year and it was almost like he got better and better.

_And hey darling_

_I hope you're good tonight_

_And I know you don't feel right when I'm leaving_

_Yeah I want it but no I don't need it_

_Tell me something sweet to get me by_

_'Cause I can't come back home till they're singing_

_La, la la la la la la_

Juvia was surprised. The sweet melody that was passing through his lips with every word. It was almost as though he had her under a trance. She didn't know of any male that could sing like this! Gajeel was a good songwriter, but even if they were best friends, even Juvia had to admit that Gajeel's voice was mortifying. She was self conscious about her own voice. She didn't think she was going to be good enough compared to him and then soon enough, she'll have everyone staring at her in disgust and they might laugh, the same way that they had laughed gently at all the other bad singers.

_Til everyone is singing _

_If you can wait till I get home_

_Then I swear to you_

_That we can make this last_

_(La la la)_

_If you can wait till I get home_

_Then I swear come tomorrow_

_This will all be in our past_

_Well it might be for the best_

Then the doubt slipped away. Rufus beckoned her forward and she walked towards him. It was as though he was giving her courage to sing. It was her turn to sing now and she wasn't going to screw this up. She was going to enjoy herself and she was going to do what seemed right to her. This town knew her as 'rain woman', but that should just be a fading memory. She wanted to be remembered by something else, something more better, something that seemed more like her! She placed the mic near her lips and the words just poured out.

_And hey sweetie_

_Well I need you here tonight_

_And I know that you don't want to be leaving me_

_Yeah you want it but I can't help it_

_I just feel complete when you're by my side_

_But I know you can't come home 'til they're singing_

_La, la la la la la la_

She could see Rufus' eyes widen when she started her own verse. She could see in his eyes, the surprise, the admiration. It made her blush as his eyes were transfixed on her and her alone. She could hear the whispers of the crowd, but it was nothing cruel. It was more like 'the voice of an angel' or 'so beautiful'. The town that once shunned Juvia was now accepting her! This must be the best day of Juvia's life!

_If you can wait till I get home_

_Then I swear to you_

_That we can make this last_

_(La la la)_

_If you can wait till I get home_

_Then I swear come tomorrow_

_This will all be in our past_

_Well it might be for the best_

They were both looking at each other deeply, almost as though the song that they were both singing was made for each other. Rufus had a deep voice while Juvia's soft angelic one sang over his.

_You know you can't give me what I need_

_And even though you mean so much to me_

_I can't wait through everything_

It was as though Rufus couldn't get over Juvia's voice. Never had he heard a woman sing so beautifully! It entranced him, he wanted more. It was like milk and honey flowed right off of her tongue. He couldn't get enough of it.

_Is this really happening?_

_I swear I'll never be happy again_

_And don't you dare say we can just be friends_

_I'm not some boy that you can sway_

_We knew it'd happen eventually_

The music started building up and the crowd started cheering more loudly now. The two singers barely even realised that there was such a crowd there. They didn't see more and more people join the crowd, even the stall owners abandoned their stalls to come and listen to the song. Juvia smiled up at him as they both sang together the final part of the song.

_La, la la la la la la_

_Now Everybody's singing_

_La, la la la la la la_

_If you can wait till I get home_

_Then I swear to you_

_That we can make this last_

The song finished and their voices both faded away in perfect harmony and Juvia smiled at him. "Rufus-san is a really good really good singer." They handed back their mics as they started walking off of the stage. He tilted the hat that Juvia gave him down as though he was embarrassed by such a high remark. "You sang beautifully yourself, Miss Juvia. That was definitely a night to remember*." He smiled from under the hat and Juvia blushed a little bit before the crowd was clapping at them as they left.

"Well, Juvia should be heading back to Magnolia now. Maybe she'll Rufus-san next year." He looked down at her. "I have no memory of ever seeing you live here..." Juvia smiled sadly this time.

"This is where Juvia grew up, but every festival, Juvia was told to leave because of the rain she caused. Anyway, Juvia had fun tonight! She hopes Rufus-san likes the hat Juvia gave him!" She bowed to him before she walked off. Rufus watched her as she went. The way her hips swayed unconsciously and her hair was long and wavy as it blew gently in the slight breeze. She wore a different dress from usual and it was white and blue, reaching as far as her knees.

"I also have no memory that she was this beautiful," he muttered to himself. Before he could stop himself, his hand latched onto her wrist and she spun around, not knowing who had just grabbed her. She relaxed when she saw it was just Rufus. "Is there something Rufus-san wanted?"

The blond was a little surprised from his own actions. What did he want? Was this the same girl who had the huge crush on Gray, the only person to ever be able to beat him? Her dark blue eyes that were pupilless stared into his own dark green eyes. "I just want to give you something to remember me by."

Juvia waited and in the blink of an eye, she felt something soft on her lips before it was gone again. She blinked at Rufus and he merely smiled at her. Then she touched her lips as her face started turning a light shade of red. "Rufus-san didn't have to do that..." Now he had triggered her curiosity. She wondered what he would taste like, or how his tongue would feel against hers.

She leaned up and this time, and she initiated the kiss this time around as their lips collided with one another. Juvia smiled when she could feel him bring her closer to him and he sucked on her bottom lip. His tongue slid in and Juvia didn't even bother putting up a fight. Their tongues swirled around one another's as they both fought for dominance. Rufus could taste the sweet candy floss that Juvia had been eating from before.

Both his hands rested on either side of her waist and one of her hands massaged his jaw as they both stood together sharing their second kiss. It was the cheer of the crowd that made them pull apart as they blushed at one another. "Rufus-san now has a better kiss to remember Juvia by." He smiled before he kissed her knuckles. "I will most definitely not forget you, Miss Juvia."

He released her hand slowly and she bit her lip and put her hand back down back by her side. "So...Juvia will see Rufus-san next year?" He chuckled again before taking off his hat and bowing in front of her like a real gentleman, which made some woman around them swoon as they were still watching the scene in front of them.

"Why wait till next year, Miss Juvia? I'll see you around." He turned around before walking away and through the crowd. Juvia couldn't help but watch until he had disappeared. She smiled before turning in the other direction to still enjoy the fair before it was over. Never would they have thought that they would ever belong to one another.

* * *

Juvia got in from her last mission and all she wanted to do was rest. She went up to the bar where Team Natsu were talking and she ordered a drink from Mira. "Oh Juvia, a reporter from Weekly sorcerer came by today. They were talking about the festival from two weeks ago. They said they would love to see you along with your partner." Juvia's eyes brightened, her fatigue suddenly forgotten.

"Seriously?! Did he say where he would meet Juvia?"

"Yeah, he wants to see you both at the head quarters as soon as you get back. But what festival is he talking about?" She passed Juvia her drink and Erza and Lucy were both interested as they had stopped talking with the team. Juvia felt happy talking about the festival. "Oh, Juvia's hometown has a festival every year, kind of like the Fantasia's parade here but without a guild! It's Juvia's first time of going because when she was young, she had to leave the town because of the rain and Juvia didn't want it to rain."

Erza thought about it. "Why didn't you tell us about it? We could have come with you!" Juvia laughed and shook her head. "Sorry, Juvia wasn't thinking. She was too excited and it's usually a reunion for everyone who has left to come back. People who weren't raised there don't really come. Anyway, Juvia should get going!"

She left the remains of her drink before she started running out of the guild. Maybe she would be able to see Rufus!

She finally got the building and soon as she stepped in, everyone turned to look at her before they rushed her in. "Juvia Lockser is in the building people!" She was bustled into a changing room where she was thrown a black and white dress that was almost like a maids dress that Virgo wore, but more elegant. Her hair was styled up and there were loose hairs hanging down the side. There was a heavy layer of black lipstick on her lips and they gave her white bracelets to put on her arms.

By the time she was done, she looked at herself in the full body mirror she wore black heels with white long socks. She sweat dropped a bit. "Why is Juvia dressed like this?" She wasn't really complaining, after all, she looked quite pretty. "It matches Mr Rufus' outfit."

Juvia was then led to another room with blinding lights and she could hear more endless chatter. She saw Rufus standing there in the middle of the room. He wore the same clothes that he had worn that night and now she understood her look. They were supposed to match. He stood there lazily, but with a tall posture and Juvia couldn't help but watch him.

He noticed her from under the hat she had given him and she saw a soft smile find its way on his lips. She couldn't help but smile back and walk towards him. "Miss Juvia, it's a pleasure to see you again." He kissed her cheek and she blushed a little bit.

"It's good to see Rufus-san too. Erm, Juvia would kiss your cheek, but she has too much black lipstick on." She blushed, not even believing that she had just said that. Rufus laughed before they stood in the middle of the room waiting for the photographer to show up. When he finally did, they soon had to pose together with a microphone.

One picture was of Juvia by herself smiling with an arm up, the mic to her lips and her eyes closed. Then one was Rufus, posed calmly. Then they took many standing by each other's side, Juvia leaning her arm up on Rufus' shoulder and so on. The final picture that they took was when Rufus tipped his hat down quite low that all that was seen was his smile and Juvia's back was to the camera. Rufus put his arm around Juvia's waist and she turned her head so that she was looking at Rufus and the camera out of one eye.

"And we're done! Great job you guys! That last picture is going to be the next front cover!" Juvia let out the blush that she had been so desperately trying to hold. Their positions were quite intimate and the way that Rufus was holding her, she wasn't going to lie and say that she wasn't enjoying it though.

"Oh! And Juvia, you can keep the clothes too! I think it goes well with what Rufus is wearing." Rufus chuckled right next to her ear. "I'm never going to hear the end of it back at Sabertooth. Now they're going to know I sing." Juvia smiled before turning around in his arms.

"But Juvia thought that Rufus' nickname was 'The minstrel who sings at the red moon'? Singing is part of Rufus' name." He held her arms as he led her out of the building with everyone saying goodbye. "I guess it is. Oh well, I don't care if they know. What about you?" Juvia sighed.

"Juvia just knows that they're all going to want to come next year to the festival." She grabbed some make-up wipes from a nearby table very quickly and wiped off her lipstick expertly before she turned to Rufus with a blush. "So is Rufus going now?" She really didn't want him to go, but what if he was just playing around? What if he really didn't like her? She never knew that she would fall in love with him. After all, it took her some time to get over Gray, how could it take one night to fall in love with a guy and kiss him already?

"Well, I was planning on having dinner with a beautiful woman and if I leave you now, it would be a waste of a dinner. So what do you say?" Her face lit up, her doubt disappearing and she nodded. "Juvia would love that." He smiled as he squeezed her hand and they walked on to the nearest restaurant.

* * *

"Juvia really enjoyed herself tonight Rufus-san. Juvia would love to do it again sometime." He smiled at her. "No -san. It makes me feel weird. Just Rufus will do." He kissed the back of her hand and she blushed yet again. She had been able to mature since the time that she used to have a crush on Gray and she no longer had such a wild and scary imagination. She usually now kept it herself. She had never imagined Rufus would be the source of it.

"I should get going now, it's getting late. I also have something for you." He brought a charm bracelet out of his pocket. "It has a charm of a raindrop, a moon and a musical note. I hope you like it." Juvia put her hand over her mouth. She hadn't expected anything like it! Were they serious then? She wanted it to be, but...This gesture had to say it all!

Rufus took her hand and put the bracelet on for her. "You gave me the nicest hat ever, I'll give you a beautiful bracelet. I gave you a kiss, you gave me a kiss." He then leaned forward and closer to her ear. His breath ran over her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. It was like his words were so poetic and sweet. She never thought that such a guy existed. She only thought that most men were about fights and violence like Gajeel and Natsu. "If you give me your heart, I'll give you mine," he whispered softly as he pulled away slightly. She looked into his eyes and dark green fell on dark blue. Juvia bit her lip, not even hesitating.

"Juvia gives Rufus her heart," she whispered back to him. He smiled happily before kissing her passionately. Both of her arms were wrapped around his neck as he lifted her up off of the ground. That didn't even stop her as she continued with the kiss. Their tongues both danced with one another and their eyes were both screwed tightly until they heard someone clearing their throats.

They both froze and pulled apart to see Erza watching them with amusement in her eyes. "You're in my way to the guild." As soon as they let her past with their faces tinted pink. As soon as Erza stood in front of the slightly open door, releasing a lot of noise within the guild, she turned back to them with a smirk. "You can continue now."

She went in and shut the door behind her and the couple both looked at each other awkwardly. "It was a good kiss before it was ruined." Juvia fiddled with her charm bracelet before she looked at Rufus again. "Juvia hopes that she can see Rufus again soon enough." He nodded at her with a smile. She leaned up and gave him a soft peck on his lips. "Get home safely, Rufus." He hugged her closely and her head was leaning against his chest where she could hear his heart beating so quickly. She smiled, knowing fully well that she did indeed have his heart.

They pulled away and he tilted his hat down lowly, not believing his luck that he just got a beautiful girl as his girlfriend. He knew that she was still watching him as he went on his way to make sure that he was safe enough. He smiled.

Juvia went back into the guild as soon as Rufus was gone and as she walked in through the mess of the fight that had just occurred, she saw Erza sitting there with a drink in her hand and another drink by her side. Erza patted the seat next to her and smirked. "Let's have a girly chat..."

~x~

By the time the guild knew of Rufus' and Juvia's relationship, it was the day the weekly sorcerers came out the following week. Lucy came rushing right in. Usually it was Mira on the front cover, along with more pictures of the white haired beauty inside, but it seemed like Rufus and Juvia had taken up the front page.

"GUYS GUYS! LOOK AT THIS!" Everyone got up to huddle around the magazine and Erza just hung back knowingly while the others all gasped. "Is that Juvia and...Rufus? Why the hell would she wanna date him?!" Gray didn't know why he was suddenly angry, but he knew he didn't have a right to be. "No idiot, you have it all wrong. They're not _dating_ they were _singing_. Are you blind stripper or are you illiterate?" Gray growled at Gajeel in anger.

Most men were trying their best to hold in the blood that had rushed to their noses. The dress that Juvia wore was quite short and her long socks and heels highlighted how long and sexy her legs were. The fact that she gave the camera her back made them all drool over how perfect her butt was.

"Hey Wakaba, I'm just going to buy a copy, wanna come with?" Romeo sighed at the two old men, one being his father. He watched as they both ran off, almost knocking down Juvia in process. She walked in to see everyone staring at her and it made her uncomfortable.

"Erm, why is everyone looking at Juvia?" Lucy showed her the front page and Juvia blushed. "That is a picture of Juvia and Rufus," she said weakly. Lucy nodded. "It says here that you both sang a duet and you were both amazing! That's so cool! You can sing?!" Juvia nodded a little bit. So far, they haven't caught onto the fact that they were a couple. She sighed mentally.

"Oh, just so you guys know, Juvia and Rufus really are dating!" Juvia's jaw dropped as she gave Erza a horrified look. The whole guild's jaws dropped as they looked at Juvia. They had NOT seen that coming. Juvia looked at the pictures in Lucy's magazine and nodded while they all still stared at her in surprise. "Juvia doesn't really look bad! Anyway, Juvia is meeting up with Rufus for breakfast, bye!"

She really wanted to laugh at the looks on their faces and by the time she got out, she could see Rufus sitting on the bench by the guild. She grinned at him before calling out to him. "Seems like they found out. Let's go to Rufus' guild to see their reaction there." She beamed up at him and he held her hand, liking her idea.

* * *

A night to remember* = This is a pun and it wasn't intended. The song that I used is called 'If it means a lot to you' and it's by a band called A day to remember. NOW do you see how it's a pun? Lol. It's a really nice song you guys and it would be really nice if you listened to it so you get a feel of how the song goes and stuff. It's a really nice duet by a man and a woman so it fit perfectly with this!

I hope you guys really did enjoy this fanfic! It's a oneshot, you know, before I go back to my main stuff and all that jazz! Sorry about any spelling and grammar mistakes that I made!

Sorry for any crappy grammar and spelling, I don't own Fairy Tail or their characters either!

ENJOY!


End file.
